Tiana's Palace
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Tiana realizes what her father's dream was really suppose to be.


"How about frog stew?" "NO!" yelled Tiana and Naveen in unison. "You wanted different cultural foods, no?" inquired the new menu consultant Marco. "We do," answered Tiana. "Just not frog-related dishes." "Or insect," Naveen added. "Or alligator." The couple grinned. "It IS your restaurant." The man folded the menu and paraded back to the kitchen. "This place is comin' together more than ever." Tiana rested her head on Naveen's shoulder; starring at the shiny chandelier that dangled over the middle of the newly waxed floor. "Especially since a certain handsome prince gave you the idea to add new dishes to the menu." "Handsome prince? Now who could that be?" Tiana giggled. "You're going to get more customers than ever before!" "Not with these prices." Tiana handed Naveen a copy of the sample menu. "This can't be right." Naveen called for Marco. "These prices seem a bit high don't you think?" "No price is too high for a restaurant such as this. You don't want just anybody walking in here. You want the highest of society in a place like this. People with money, no?" Marco rubbed his thumb against the tips of his pointer and middle finger. His raised one brow at them both. "If you don't mind, I have a menu that needs work." He strided back to the kitchen. "No frogs, no insects, no gator," he mumbled to himself. Tiana reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She slowly unfolded it in the palm of her hand. "Tiana's place," it read. "This isn't right." Tiana looked up from the picture. "What isn't?" Naveen queried. "This," Tiana gestured to the entire restaurant. "What do you mean?" "This isn't what daddy wanted. This wasn't our dream." "Looks like a replica to me," Naveen held up the picture to the light. "It was never about the chandelier or the fancy attire. It was about community; people coming together and enjoying a meal." Tiana opened a menu. "Anyone should feel welcome here." "I'm sure people know they're all welcome." Naveen gave her a reassuring grin. "That's just it, I don't think they do." Tiana withdrew the paper from Naveen and held to to her chest. "When Daddy got home from work each night, no matter how tired he was, he always helped me cook. One night I made a pot full of gumbo all by myself. Daddy tasted it and loved it so much he said it had to be shared. I remember spending the rest of that evening eating my gumbo on the porch with all the neighbors. No tables; no nothin'. Just some friendly people and a pot full of gumbo." Naveen smiled warmly. "Well ya' know, there doesn't have to be a porch for people to know they're welcome." Tiana hugged her prince. "Why don't you go into city and let everyone know about the new and warm-welcoming Tiana's Palace. I'll take care of the menu." Naveen winked at his wife. "But before you go, I want a kiss." Naveen puckered his lips. "We both know bad things happen when we kiss." Tiana giggled and pranced out of the restaurant. Naveen chuckled. He joined Marco in the kitchen. "Marco, we need to lower the prices on the meals and have all new menus printed tonight. We are expecting a lot of guests." "The more guests, the more money, no?" Marco proceeded to work. "No." Marco looked up at Naveen. "No?" "It is not about the money. It is about the community. You WILL lower the prices. This place isn't a symbol of wealth. Anyone is welcome here. The prices should portray that." "Look around, this isn't a barbecue in your cousins backyard," Marco pointed to the chandelier and silk table clothes. "Take my advice and leave it to the wealthy. Wouldn't hurt your pocket you know, after all, your parents cut you off, no?" "Take MY advice and leave out the door. You no longer work for Tiana's Palace." "Well," Marco removed his apron. "Good luck getting your menus printed by tonight."

Tiana came bursting through the doors. "Everyone in the city was so excited to hear about all of the new changes here. We're going to have a long waiting list tonight. I invited all of my old neighbors and are seating them in front of the stage. Louis is going to preform too. How's the menu coming?" "About that..." Naveen took Tiana by the hand. "I may have just fired Marco after he refused to lower the prices and disagreed with allowing lower class to enjoy a fancy restaurant..." "No problem." Naveen's eyebrows lifted. "No problem? We don't have a scripted menu to print." "And we don't need one." Tiana began opening the cupboards and pulling out ingredients. "Tonight's special...gumbo."


End file.
